I Can't Make You a Memory
by TagoMode
Summary: Whoever said that first love never dies Rukia believes. Not that she wants him to die really… it's just that—how do you forget if your heart won't allow you? How do you make it all a thing in the past and just a mere recollection of countless stupidities and false hopes? How can you make your first love a memory? A multi-chapter AU.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: Bleach? Not mine.**

**I Can't Make You a Memory**

**Prologue…**

At the first months of their parting Rukia would nightly pray for him to come running back to her, she'll imagine that he would be on his knees begging for mercy followed by sweet words used by those poets that he always read, but then she contemplated that would be so uncharacteristic of him. Instead he'll be having a sincere monologue about asking for forgiveness and being blind to things that is right before your eyes but you just can't appreciate until they have slipped away from you. That thing being her place in his heart…

At the first year, Rukia would watch from her window trying to picture once more that he'll be there waiting for her with that angry scowl that he deems to accessorize. And is not entirely surprise that she was just imagining.

After a few more years the yearning finally subside and she was left with just bitterness, she'll find herself wishing to never see him again but knew at the back of her mind, in a far off recess that completely belongs to the young man… knew, it knew… that those who are left behind _continually_ _wait_ for what is to _hopefully_ come back. She found herself asking when she did become so poetic or so _lovesick_. This power he has over her surely became so troublesome.

It was at the fifth year that she can freely venture her home town without remembering him, smiling as if she's not breaking. She saw him two years ago at the music channel, a singer, handsome as ever. And she began pulling at her hair and knows instantly that she was doomed. His handsome face all over the place, TV, magazine, internet and people are constantly talking about it. It did not help that their common friends have been excited and talkative that they were pretty close in high school and she became a trivia book of his likes and dislikes. _Oh boy!_ How can she move on if she was _constantly_ reminded?

She decided at the same year that maybe she hates him as much as she loves him...

There was this very fine line that she memorized long since high school. She hates him then, but there was this abrupt morning that she found out she did _not,_ and anxiously remembered that such development have no turning points and she can only go forward and _not_ hate him more.

She became afraid.

She prays then…

'_Please… Don't come back.' _


	2. Unexpected

**Chapter 1**

**UNEXPECTED**

**...**

**.**

**.**

Rukia shielded her eyes from the sunlight that infiltrated her vision with a contented smile. The clouds are blue. The birds are chirping happily, she has a feeling that this day would be certainly beautiful. A very nice day to set a date that would certainly boost her profit. Or perhaps she'll meet many handsome men, who have nice smiles, sexy figures and tightly packed bank accounts.

She made a mental note to put some more make up today.

'_Call Nii-san, Renji, Ishida…_ 'She wonders if Ashido's number is still the same. She's 25 years old now, last time she visited her brother, he apathetically reminded her that she was at marrying age. Never knew Byakuya was one to be intrigue on love life. She suspects that he was actually afraid that she'll grow old alone with only the memories of that boy. Of course, she won't.

'_Hell no'._

It's now 6:30 am and they open at around 7'oclock.

"Good morning people!"

She greeted them as warmly as possible, plastering a smile that she learned to master since she started this business.

_**xXx**_

"After more than six years I'm finally back…" the orange haired man said to no one in particular. He was donning a cap and black big shades to not attract unwanted attention.

A smirk played on his lips, excited that he'll get to see this place again. He'll get to see his best friend again. And he hopes against hope that everything is as he remembered.

He was greeted by his friend Ishida Uryuu at his arrival. He was wearing his pure white uniform and looks certainly imposing with his glasses. He's doing residency at Ishida's hospital.

"Kurosaki."

"Ishida, as stiff as ever I see."

_**xXx**_

"Rukia-san." That was Hantarou the shop's waiter. He was bowing sheepishly at her. "Someone's waiting for you... he came here at around 6 o'clock. He said you are friends. He is at table 5."

"Is he handsome?" she said playfully.

Hantarou scratch his chain trying to rate the man he had seen…. "Actually he was more than handsome."

"Really?" Rukia said, intrigue, but then again, she remembered that Hantarou was always a very kind judge. She cannot fully expect, but who knows!

"A fairly handsome fellow is waiting for me…This must be my lucky day Hantarou?" she patted his shoulders and made an exit but not before saying wistfully…

"I wonder though if he is rich…"

_**xXx**_

He actually wouldn't want to disturb Ishida but seeming as though he was the most secretive person in the entire group, well at least before Chad. That was at the moment harboring the shores of Japan. Ichigo never really did pick up his likes for the ocean when they were in high school, but then again Chad was fairly quiet and there are _lots_ of things that he failed to noticed then.

And Ishida was fairly available at the moment and his shift is at his best benefit, seeming as he arrived before sunrise.

He packed his things on the backseat of Ishida's car and rode on the front.

"Alright, Ishida. Let's go you said she open at seven, right? Tell me things I should know before we get there. "Ichigo said with a smile. Uryuu made a note in his head that he actually changed, he can smile freely now.

"Stop ordering me around Kurosaki, I'm not you're driver nor one of your fans."

"Then what is my CD doing here."

"Shut up."

_**xXx**_

'_Table 5..._

_Oh there he is. What's with the look?'_

Rukia found a man supporting a cap and big sunglasses, seemingly doesn't want to show the world he's true self. And within seconds she found out why, as he moved to face her.

A warm smile broke into his face as he stood up and said her name.

"Rukia."

Her breath hitched.

"Ichigo…"

In a flash all the memories came back…

.

.

.

.

.

_**NA**_:

Thanks for the reviews and the fave guys... I think the prologue is kinda angsty...hehe. please dont be _deceived_ (sweating profusely aha.) for the next chapters it would just be light hearted chapters...

special mention for a past reader... mrsyber123... who requested for a multi chaptfic. I dont Beta my works (I dont even know how to get one!) so there might be some errors, rather there _would_ be errors! wahahha.

R&R comments?suggestion? flames? (im with a bucket of water!)


	3. RUKIA

**Chapter 2**

**RUKIA**

***** SIX YEARS AGO*****

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**RUKIAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Instantly a vein popped on her forehead. The stupid voice came from her window as usual she walk towards it to chastise the overly grown monkey who happens to be her best friends. _Really_, it was times like this that she regrets befriending him!

"Hush stupid boy! You'll wake my brother up!"

"So?"

"Inconsiderate! In case you don't know Ichigo, my brother, my oh _so_ _mighty _brother is the head of a very busy company. He needs all the rest he can get."

"Che. Your brother is a robot Rukia, don't underestimate him. He has laser beams on his eyes. And swords being thrown from his mouth."

"Don't speak ill of Nii-san!"

"Yeah. Yeah. Hurry up. We'll be late again."

"Car?"

"Yep. My old men lend it to me again today."

"Ok. Meet you there"

_xXx_

Rukia couldn't actually remember when they became close. Surely they weren't a total kick off when they first met. But their families were awfully close, well Hisana, her sister, was close to the Masaki, Ichigo's mother. Rukia likes her too, she has such a radiant personality, so beautiful and sweet. With long and curly locks that shines like honey when hit by sunlight, so beautiful that it makes you wanna wonder how he ended up with a crazy pervert. Isshin, a doctor who's very odd in a bunch. Byakuya, Rukia's brother-in-law, always verbally voices his dislike for him, even if the man is around, Isshin would always want to give her brother a manly hug that Byakuya would coldly decline or most of the time dodge away from, that would end with Isshin whining like a child and Byakuya making a cold exit, but not before calling him childish. But Rukia know now, that it was not true. Byakuya has only few friends, and Isshin being one of them, if not the closest.

Hisana and Masaki were college friends and were torn apart and had lost communication after graduation, they were delighted to know that after years they have end up being neighbors.

The Kurosaki's have three kids, the twins, are only three years old then, cute and adorable little baby girls that makes Rukia wish for a niece. It was still unfulfilled and she knows now that she won't be having one.

Ichigo would always be shyly standing at the back of Masaki, but would automatically smile goofily, eyes shining, teeth bare and all, once his mother would look at him. Rukia thought then that he was an innate mama's boy. A fact that she has actually proven right when he accidentally tripped while running and cried, he was 7 years old then, and Rukia, knew even in her young brain then that it was wrong to say '_shut up'_ to a hurt child, she purposely smack him too in the head afterwards, what? You couldn't blame her, eardrums are significant parts of human body. She doesn't want to lose them just because of some stupid boy. Yup. That was it. She voice that too. That became her pet name for him, _stupid boy_ after the incident. She was not entirely surprise that he came running to his mother.

'_Brat_.'

And that she was punished by her sister by not having any chocolates for a week. And she officially hates him then and made sure that every time they visit, she'd _unintentionally_ trip him.

_xXx_

Rukia put her shoes on and quickly looks at the mirror, checking for any blemish in her attire, hair and face. _'Perfect'_.

She's ready to go.

_xXx_

They were 9 years old then when the accident happened, Hisana and Masaki have met a car accident after they went shopping together, it was uneventful that the car that they are riding lost control due to a suddenly bad weather, the road was slippery and their car fell on the river, rescuers did not get there in time. They both died. Both families mourned.

Ichigo, the ever smiling boy then suddenly became distant, obviously affected by his mother's death. Rukia on the other hand locked herself in her room for days. Denying, refusing to believe that her only living relative have died…

The only family she knew since their parents have died when Rukia was an infant, Hisana have been basically the one who brought her up and scraped for them to survive with the meager money they got from their parents and multiple part time jobs while studying college. They were each other's everything before Byakuya have entered the picture and the two fell in love and marry.

One night when she came down to have a glass of water she found Byakuya standing there in the dark kitchen, she might have not believe that he was capable of feelings, seeing that he did not even cried at her sister's funeral. But… _there_… He was leaning in front of the opened refrigerator door holding what Rukia recognizes as Hisana's favorite brand of milk, looking at it with a blank expression. The light from appliance casting at his form eerily almost majestic like a whole body halo… her brother-in-law had always been beautiful, classy, and proper… even in times of lost…but _his eyes_, his eye's hollowness was like a cold wind, a cold hand that startlingly touched and squeezed something inside Rukias's heart.

In a few heartbeats a strained sob penetrated the air.

And Rukia for the first time understood the meaning of _pain_.

A pain so deep it tears the strongest persons. The pain of losing a loved one and trying to get use to the idea of not having them back…

_Ever._

Rukia's little feet then step slowly towards him and hugged him from the back, felt her own throat constrict with grief and cried. Rukia suspects if she asks Byakuya on these days if he remembers that moment they had back then, he'll deny. So she never did bring that in. After the incident, Rukia decided that for him she'll stay strong. Because as much as it hurts to lose Hisana, she still has Byakuya, he needs her and she needs him as much, though he was not the most affectionate, Byakuya would always give her _that smile_, that thankful smile, promising that he'll live for her as well.

She remembers one night in her childhood that she dreamed of Hisana and ended up crying, Byakuya went into her room in a rush and stayed until she slept again. He kissed her forehead and said in a very sweet voice that Rukia was his everything now and he'll protect and love her as Hisana would. Rukia grew to appreciate and love him more ever since.

Few months after, Byakuya legally made her a part of his family and she became Kuchiki Rukia.

_xXx_

She ran towards the gate and found Ichigo seating on the hood of his father's silver car, she suspects that Isshin only let him borrow the car for the sake of impressing the girls of their school. His father has these strange tendencies to push Ichigo to have an active male hormone driven life. His hair messy and _orange_, face set on a permanent scowl. It became his insignia and though he moved on, his smiles, big goofy smiles that she remembers when he was hiding behind Masaki, were gone, taken to the grave of his mother…

'_Still he was as attractive as chocolate…_ 'Her mind noted.

"You're as slower as ever Rukia"

"And you're moodier than ever."

_xXx_

She found him pacing on the river bank, it was a month after the accident. Scowling to the water, she was not surprise later that he had lines in his face after years of frowning. There was an ache that cannot be ignored then to hold him. But reflexes got the better of her and again for the nth time she smacked him. He fell on the water, but instead of crying like he used to, he glared at her. With such hostility that it made her inside churn, remembering absent mindedly that he was just nine and should not hate the world _yet_. But who was she to say that he was just a child, and has no right what so ever to mope about the unfairness of the world and the concept of dying. She, too, was a kid. But it made her angry that he could be this unreasonable.

"Boy, don't blame the river it did nothing to you."

"Why are you here?"

"Because I can't seem to let you carry that purely pathetic face."

"Go away you don't understand that was my mom! She died!"

"Yeah, my sister too."

"That's different!"

"How's so?"

"Because she's my mom! And I love her!"

"Stupid. How could it be different, my sister is like my mother. She basically raised me. But you know what? Our situation is indeed different, because I choose to be strong. I chose to love what have remained Ichigo. You're not the only one who's suffering. You're dad and sister. I know half a dozen that your father feels like shi—miserable right now and you're not helping. "

Ichigo you should know by now that life is so short. Your mom would want you to make the most out of it. Remember that you are not alone Ichigo, because you're mom, lives there. "

Rukia pointed a finger at his heart.

"You will never be alone."

Of course Rukia just copy that to an anime that she watched yesterday. But she figured it was dramatic enough or would make her appear smart enough and retreated with a dignified back. Leaving a soaking Ichigo to his thoughts.

_xXx_

"Hop in pipsqueak!"

"DON'T CALL ME SHORT!" but nonetheless stepped inside the car.

Ichigo secured the seatbelt around her, his chivalry was rewarded by a sharp glare and he gave her a pat on the head after.

"Rukia, how many times do I have to tell you acceptance is the first step…"

"Argh! Rukia you fucking bit me."

"Serves you right now stop whining and drive or do you want me to drive, with my expert driving we surely won't be late."

"Rukia, I don't think drifting would be necessary just to make sure we get there at the right time. Stop. Reading Initial-D okay?

I'm warning you don't drive when I'm not around."

Rukia knew from the way his stance stiffen for a second that he again remembers his mother's death and even felt a _little_ bit sorry about her slip.

"Okay. Momma."

_xXx_

She never really did know when he became protective of her. But since the morning after the event on the river, he would always be throwing pebbles at her window and would climb up to her window. What he said back then for the first time he stepped inside her room made her smile.

"Teach me." Ichigo said catching air from his climb.

"Huh?"

.

.

.

"To make the most out of my life…"

.

.

.

.

.

And in return Kurosaki Ichigo has taught Kuchiki Rukia how to love…

_xxx_

_xxx_

_xxx_

And of course the anime that Rukia is referring to is none other than Bleach… Borrowed from her Mentor Kaien-dono… though not word for word.

Thank you for reading.

**Reviews?**

Honestly I don't think the readers needs to be reminded of it, coz the review box is really, _really_, big… It looks ridiculous. Hehe. Peace for the moderators. And they omitted the part where you can instantly see the number of stories made by a certain writer, I always look at that portion. And of course deleting M rated fics, and a number of them are fantastic and epic! And of course I ranted! Wiiiiii!

Sorry. Bad me for making an awfully long author's note.

_**R&R.**_ (Yep. Your reviews are solicited!)

_Sorry if you got multiple alerts for this fic. Im having problems with the line breaks... I re-uploaded about 3x I guess._


	4. School

**Chapter 3**

**SCHOOL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

As usual they came running on the door of the class room though none of their friends expected anything different. They sat side by side Ichigo sitting right by the window of the fourth row at his right his best friend settled herself, both panting, trying to retain a human's normal pace in breathing. Rukia poked Ichigo's shoulder and whispered smugly.

"Slow poke, you owe me a treat."

"You cheated! You tripped me!" her challenger said through gritted teeth.

"Not really, it's just that my feet are too small, you didn't see them." she defended.

"So you're finally admitting that you're freakishly small." He taunted.

"Why you!" Ichigo just barely dodged her feet aiming at his shins again.

" ."Came a stern voice from the front, "seeming as though you just made a grand entrance and has utter guts to quarrel pettily on my class…" Their teacher adjusted her spectacles then, and the sudden gleam caught on her specs is, in all honesty, _freaky or scary_. "Show your answers on the board so that your energy would not be wasted stupidly."

"Aww…Sensei!" they both groaned.

"**Now."**

_xXx_

"Can't help being popular huh Ichigo?"

That was Renji, figures that he would comment on the very first time he'll get, which is lunch time, seeming as though they on the rooftop of the school digging on their pack lunches, grateful for the much needed break from the learning intuition. Throughout the entire first period he and Rukia had been subjected to some serious spotlight. Their teacher Ms. Ise Nanao, made them answer every trigonometry question that she could think of. His two classmates that were sitting on the front were kind enough to vacate their seat and move to his and Rukia's place so that they won't put too much effort, since their seats are basically at the back of the room. And that they won't look that they were having a fashion show every now and then. Their teacher in math is a slave driver, she takes pure perverse pleasure on the behalf of the student's suffering. Figures that she was still a _Miss_ at her age. She's one scary chick!

"Don't even remind me of it. I'm starting to sweat again." He said cringing.

"Good thing you ace math then." it was SadoYasutora, Chad as his friends calls him commented, and that might be his last though, because he's not really a talker.

Ichigo gave a snort then that's aching to a muffled laugh because it will earn him another jibe from the person who is sitting beside him.

"AAhhh. Not like someone I know." What? He couldn't resist such opportunity.

"Are you utmost referring to me Kurosaki-kun?" the sugar in her voice has been betrayed when the chopsticks that she been using snapped in two. Ichigo instantly regretted giving the comment when he mentally calculated what she can do with those chopsticks. _Harm_, definitely she'll do him harm.

"You just don't know when to shut your mouth Kurosaki. " that was Ishida Uryuu, there are many times Ichigo would weigh whether he is a friend or a foe, but as tally is concern he is mostly the latter.

"Just because my lovely Kuchiki-san sucks on math doesn't mean you can rub it on her face and she really does look very cute when she's all flustered because of shame! So shame on you Ichigo!"

Rukia sweat dropped, "Asano-kun, you just literally drop me there."

"Of course not! If you must I'll tutor you on Math! We can go into my house and you know…" he wriggled his brows suggestively and his mouth seemed to form drool on each side.

" , I think that's very unnecessary…" Rukia declined politely.

"Yeah since you suck at math too Keigo…"

"Ohh. You just broke my heart Ichigo how you can say such cruel words! But I could learn! In the name of love!" He exclaimed triumphantly fist held high in the air. Turning to Rukia for support.

"Right Kuchiki-san?" he cooed dreamily. "Don't push your luck Keigo." Rukia said unperturbed.

And instantly then and there he died.

ArisawaTatsuki and Inoue Orihime who was watching the spectacle quietly decided to butt in,"Do you think he is still alive huh? Tatsuki-chan…"

"Oh don't worry Hime he'll live, he's immune to being dumped!" Tatsuki said smiling boyishly at her bestfriend.

"He should be up in one, two…thre-!"… Kojima Mizuiro who has just arrived after a phone conversation with _one_ of his older _girlfriends_, interjected offhandedly, after flipping his cell phone shut.

"AAAAHHHHH! Why the hell did you kick me for Ichigo?"

"See?" both Tatsuki and Mizuiro turned proudly at Orihime.

"You're stupid dead face is making me lose my appetite!" Ichigo shouted, "Fuck Rukia your wasting food again! Give methat I'll eat it!"

"Shut up. You don't have to shout! And don't think I've forgotten about your comment! Because of you I have no chopsticks to eat with!"

"How come it's my fault? It's you who bitchily snapped them in two because you can't accept that you suck at math!"

**BAM.**

Ichigo never did understand how can a person her size can physically hurt him at any given time.

" . Here use my chopsticks instead." While tending to his jaw. Rukia eyed the item suspiciously and reach out to accept them but not before making a jibe.

"These are not infected by your stupidity right?"

"Funny, Rukia."

"Che. Thanks then…" She gave him a smug smile.

"…" he indifferently brushed her thanks off.

"—**jerk**."

"Hey!"

"You both are sweet as ever. I wonder how you'll mess up the afternoon class with your public display of affection." Renji commented smartly.

"Yeah." Ishida agreed.

But they were both promptly ignored for the topics of their discussions are fighting over a pair of chopsticks. The group laughed at them when Rukia, with her diminutive structure, successfully pinned Ichigo to the ground and ate while sitting on an unfortunate Ichigo's back.

"We'll you can say that at any given time Ichigo is Rukia's bitch." Renji laughed heatedly at the scene.

"Am not!" Ichigo protested whilst in the middle of agony.

"Don't move too much you imbecile. I can't eat properly." Rukia poke him hard on the ribs using his chopsticks and he stilled, pouting.

"Sure Ichigo, whatever you say." The red hair man said mockingly. Ichigo's only response was to pout harder and glare at Rukia.

"Bitch."

_xXx_

The gang head down after they ate lunch with Ichigo and Rukia trailing behind.

"Seriously, your feet are so small, your steps are too."

Rukia was about to rebuke him when they both turned to address another person who is currently shouting Ichigo's name. This one Rukia knew Ichigo take a bit of interest in. Ichigo on some occasions mentioned her, he met this girl at the beginning of class last year, she was one of their former classmates but unfortunately, to the said girl's side, but _luckily_ to Rukia's. She was transferred to another section for the last year of high school. It's a rare opportunity that Ichigo talks to female other than their girl friends. Not that Rukia blames him, this one girl sure knows what she wants and acts nicely even if she is one of the top students at school. Rukia knows that Ichigo admires her confidence and will power.

"Ichigo-kun!" the girl who called Ichigo was none other than Fujisawa Senna, it's not a secret that the female has feeling for the orange haired guy.

She gave them both a short bow and smiled sweetly.

'_She's so cute…_' Rukia thought, '_if I'll be the one doing that Ichigo would definitely make fun of me or check if I have catch a disease.'_

"Yes, Senna what can I do for you? " Ichigo said smiling sheepishly that made Rukia want to puke. Honestly he really doesn't have a single cell in his body that knows the proper way of flirting. Not that she like to see the day.

"Have you eaten lunch already?" the dark haired girl said, her unique beautiful red honey eyes shining with hope.

"I did." Ichigo said neutrally.

"Aww. I guess I have no one to eat the extra food then," she said dangling two lunch boxes.

"Oh. Sorry." He said stupidly.

'_Honestly__ he could try a little more caring or more sympathetic tone_. ' Rukia decided to elbow him then, feeling in behalf of the petite girl in front of them for having been infatuated to an insensitive person.

"Don't worry Fujisawa-san, he'll take it home, so your efforts won't be in vain." Immediately Senna's face lit up!

"Thank you Ichigo-kun! Tomorrow I'll give you another one so you don't have to worry about lunch anymore! See you later I'll be eating now! Bye." she handed the box to Ichigo and dashed for it.

"What do you do that for?" Ichigo turned at her angrily.

"Sometimes I wonder why I put up with an idiot like you." Rukia said almost pitying him but ended up stepping on his foot on purpose. Taking the path to the garden of the school.

"Where are you going?" Ichigo yelled.

"To the bathroom wanna come?"

"Idiot! The Comfort rooms are at the opposite direction!"

But he only heard Rukia's laughter as a response.

"Weirdo." Ichigo turned to go back to their classroom, following their friends to take a short nap.

_xXx_

Rukia stared at the bunch of red roses in the garden, the identity of the person who planted them is unknown to the world, but Rukia knows. An uncharacteristic smile broke upon her face, they are as beautiful as to what they have on the garden back home. Definitely she inherited her sister's green thumb. She picked one and sighed. She's starting to regret making Ichigo take Senna's box, but stopped as she reminded herself that being selfish was never what her sister taught her.

She was about to pick another when she heard someone clear his throat at her side she was too engross with sniffling the flower that she failed to notice this boy standing and grinning stupidly at her.

"Hi." he said. "So you like flowers?"

"Huh?" she said taken aback by his closeness.

"I like them too, but you shouldn't pick them up! They are more lovely alive." He said scolding her mild heartedly.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Are you perhaps the one who planted them?" she said out of no possible questions to ask him. Even though she already knows the answer.

"No. But I greatly admire who planted them. It's pure sweat, blood and emotions…"

"Emotions?"

"Yeah. Having to plant such beautiful flowers it surely came from the heart. Love buds beautifully you know."

Somehow her cheeks stained crimson red. She didn't understand if what he's saying have double meaning or what. This young man is making her uncomfortable. Rukia had to double take as she looked at him straight in the face. How can there be a handsome fellow at school that she didn't know? He was tall, about Renji's height. Has the same shade of red for his hair, spiky just like Ichigo's but a little bit longer and has beautiful expressive eyes. And Wow! Whoa! _Nice_ body too!

And she flushed again as he reached for her hands and took the flowers, she felt a jolt of electricity run through her body at the contact. She made no move to object as he placed the flower on her hair.

"You planted them well…" He said smiling. "little miss…"


	5. Chocolates

**Chapter 4**

**CHOCOLATES**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rukia looked at the direction of the window and found him leaning his chin on his palm, seemingly bored out of his mind, occasionally yawning and eyes drooping. The little episode that happened in the garden made her think of something… that maybe there's still this chance that she can take interest in another person rather than waiting for him, a young man that is just inches away from but is _totally_ beyond her reach.

She sighed.

And looked at the front again, deciding that listening to the teacher's lecture is more productive than ogling a stupid monkey.

She never did get his name, the young man who approached her at the garden, the bell rang and he hastily made said his goodbye, remembering that their teacher will give them a quiz for today.

"_I'll see you again Rukia!" _he said when he was at a good distance.

He knows her, an adolescence part of her heart rejoices that someone _so_ _hot_ knows her. Smiled at her, and called her by her first name. _'His voice is nice.' _She smiled, _'his smile too,'…_

"So is he cute?" someone interjected.

"You can definitely say that…"

"So do you have his name perhaps?"

"I didn't. He suddenly said goodbye when… **SENSEI!**"

Rukia turned to her teacher flustered, apparently she was not talking to herself anymore. Oh she's so stupid…' _oh no. my classmates are staring. My! Ichigo! Did he hear?'_

"Oh come on, Rukia-chan, I won't tell your brother about it, but I don't know about your classmates!"

Kyouraku Sensei wriggled his brows suggestively. "C'mon Kuchiki tell the juicy part of the story! "

"There's none!" She said defensively.

She felt completely relief when she found Ichigo in a peaceful slumber on his desk and took a mental note to remind her friends of not mentioning this to him.

'_Oh. Good lord! He might think I'm cheating on him, not that we are like that anyways!'_

"Oh! So cute! You're spacing out again must be thinking about that fairly cute lad again! Oh, young love!" Rukia had this urge to hurt her nosy teacher then, thankfully her mind got the better of her.

"Sir the bell just rang." She said while gritting her teeth.

_xXx_

"So…" Tatsuki said for starters,"Kuchiki, never thought I've seen the day." Smiling humorously at her and elbowing her for emphasis.

"Kuchiki-san! Who is he? Oh, I remember you didn't get his name! Oh! Your first heartbreak!"

"Inoue, I was not heartbroken."

"So why are staring at Kurosaki-kun sighing, looking sad…seemingly in dire need of friend's advice?"

Rukia was taken aback by her observation, "I was just looking at the sky ….and he happens to be blocking it." She laughed awkwardly.

"Don't tell me you like Ichigo?" Renji suddenly asked in a hushed tone beside her, suspicion written all over his face.

Instantly Rukia blushes feeling cornered by the question.

"I..I" he stared deeply into her eyes.

"Can you describe him for me…"Mizuiro interjected, saving her from Renji's question.

"Well…" Rukia fidgeted looking elsewhere but Renji.

"Rukia…" came from a groggy voice from beside her. "What kind of chocolate do you want?"

"Ichigo!" Rukia said guiltily, as if caught doing something bad behind his back.

"Don't shout stupid!" He bit back rubbing his eyes.

"Ichigo,..Ichigo!"

"What Keigo? What the fuck. Are you crying again? Rukia, tell me what did you do? Or rather, where? Where did he try to touch you this time?" the orange hair teen turned to the sobbing man, cracking his knuckles.

"Ichigo! I never felt more hurt. Ichigo. Rukia is…" Keigo stopped dramatically on his line. "she's…"

"What tell me? She's what Keigo? " feeling his veins from cracking because of his friend's absurdity.

"**SHE'S INLOVE!"** Keigo shouted making Rukia cringed and more embarrassed and gather her things in a hurry.

"WITH A STRANGER AT THAT!" more sob from Keigo can be heard and Rukia with an unconcealed fright and curiosity waited for Ichigo's reaction.

"You're… kidding me." Ichigo said taken aback… his head shaking from side to side. Seemingly unable to believe.

It took seconds for Rukia and her friends to realize that he was shaking due to uncontained laughter.

"Fuck! Rukia is this true?" the monkey said turning to her. There are many times in her lifetime that Rukia was incredibly pissed off because of him, but currently. This one took the cake.

"Yeah. What if I am?" Rukia indignantly entertained his amusement and heard several of her friends gasped, sobbed for Keigo.

"Right." there was a short pause before he continued, due to that he's trying to even out his breathing from laughing his guts out, honestly Rukia never met a simpleton to this degree,

...so who's the lucky man?"

Rukia almost blurted out an unrefined _YOU!_ But something at the back of her mind, warned her… that his insensitive heart can only handle so much surprises for a day, and that if she said this thing so callously knows he wouldn't believe her. Consider it as a retort and her heart that has been fragile since she discovered such complicated emotion could not accept being denied. So instead she breathe, a habit she have mastered since a crash course during anger management that the internet offers, counted from one to ten…

"I want the set of Cadbury chocolates that I've seen on the supermarket. If you're done acting stupid ready your wallet. I also want to eat tons of ice cream." Rukia turned without a word after that and offered no sign of goodbye to her friends. Tomorrow she'll just apologize because right now Ichigo's action is frustrating enough to make her eat the amount of sweets that she should have on a week.

After some moment Ichigo followed behind her not saying anything leaving their friends in very contemplative states.

Orihime ever the bubbliest and most out of the world thinker but surprisingly the most analytical in terms of her friend's situations and emotions turned to Tatsuki. "Kuchiki-san, sure is depress about something…"

"Why do you say that Hime?" her best friend answered.

"You see, Kuchiki-san, is never one for showing too much emotions, instead she eats sweets when something is bothering her." Orihime receive an attentive stare coming from Ishida and Renji at her statement.

The Red haired guy gave out a smug smile. "Looks like indeed the rumor is true."

"Huh?" Tatsuki and Orihime said in unison. Ishida by this time has been long out of the door... not liking _heavy _information.

"Ahh. Don't mind me, girls. In time you'll know it too."

"Renji, you sounded like my grandpa." Keigo smartly inserted himself then.

"Well you whine like my grandma delivering her baby…"

"Wow! You actually seen your grandmother gave birth!"

And the whole group sweat dropped.

"Keigo." It was Mizuiro. "Let's just go home."

NA: **R&R** Thanks for all the people who reviewed, faved, and followed this story. Keep them coming! =) Bye!


	6. Family

**Chapter 5**

**FAMILY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ichigo for a very long time now knows that he was not one made for sensitivity… but _seriously_ he is smart enough to detect _this_ kind of _hostility_, she's definitely in this very frightening and tense moment,_extremely_ pissed off. He knows this kind of strides…— fast, unblinking and no looking over the shoulders.

"Rukia stop." She did not. "Whatever it is I'm sorry. Ok?" he said sighing…

"You did nothing wrong Ichigo, you've just been your old stupid self." She was not even looking at him while saying this. She's breathing evenly, _so_ in sync, almost as if it's a self-conscious act, trying to control something.

"What's your problem anyway? If it's because of your _secret lover_, if I ever in the slightest degraded, shamed your utterly pure feelings for him… ", Ichigo tried desperately to stop himself from snorting, "I…I'm sorry, I really can't help it…" – he smiled— "it's funny your face was priceless. I can never really differentiate your love induced face from your sacredly face. "

'_Idiot.' _Rukia's mind automatically countered, but she keeps pacing nonetheless trying to get as fast as possible on the parking lot where Isshin's car is located.

A slight pressure on her arm made her stop. "What?" she said turning sharply at him. Rukia found him fidgeting at her stare.

"Who is it anyway?"

"Who?" Rukia said honestly oblivious.

"The man that you like…"

"He's an idiot, don't want to talk about him…" she stopped in front of the car and quickly went inside the back seat, shutting the door with a loud bang, leaving him annoyed and puzzled

'_Well that was kind of vague…Honestly, all guys are idiots.'_ His mind echoed as he heads out to the driver's seat…

.

.

.

.

They headed to the supermarket together and Ichigo to _Rukia's_ _satisfaction_ had been officially broke for the week.

_**xXx**_

"I'm home." Ichigo said idly as he enters the front door.

"Welcome home brother!" Yuzu, his ever cheerful, ever sweet youngest sister greeted him from the kitchen.

"Yo." Karin, his other sister said indifferently from the couch that she is occupying… arranging her things as she seemed to be heading out for her team's soccer practice.

Honestly they couldn't be any more different considering the two are twins, fraternal twins. One was polite, domesticated, motherly, shy… every other proper girly quality that Ichigo can think of—while the other's qualities are what Ichigo thinks belong to a 14 years old boy, not from Karin, she's totally infatuated with sports… She rocks soccer, she always wants to wear pants if not for her _mandatory_ school skirt Ichigo suspects he'll never see her in one… ever wittily sarcastic, never domestic, never motherly…—

While busy mentally noting all the differences that his sisters have, Ichigo, from all unfortunate being on Earth, did not see his descending father from the stairs, sneakily readying to kick him till tomorrow.

"**WELCOME HOME**, **ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** and indeed his aim had been true.

Surely that hurts.

"_**DAD!"**_ Ichigo said at the same time picking himself from the living room floor that seemed to be infatuated with his face which is currently taking a furious shade of red.

"Yes son?" Isshin said smugly.

"I hate you." Ichigo grumbled going straight to his room upstairs and not even looking at Isshin as he passes by, back in the days when he was still childish, he would have surely hit him as well…retorted but now, well, boys do grow. He uses something more effective than physical harm…

And that is ignoring him, because eventually he'll stop pestering you and sulk at a corner and talk to his mother's picture while saying loudly that his oldest and only son has been tired of dear old papa to even bond with him. It never fails to amuse or irritate Ichigo that in every random situation his father conveniently has a picture of his mother. And as he changes his school clothes he heard the cry of his father break through the eerie silence of the afternoon, instantly his mouth stretch into an evil satisfied smirk.

_**xXx**_

Rukia stepped inside their gate with a plastic bag that had several kinds of sweets… ice cream, candies and chocolates.

"Ack!"

She had unintentionally bumped into a boy who is almost at her height. She did not apologize but smiled warmheartedly at the boy. He seemed to be heading out to play soccer, Rukia is entirely sure he's not _that_ fond of the game—for he consider most sports, if not all, as a nonsense waste of time—she feels and knows that _there_ _is_ something _else_, mainly a certain teammate.

"Hello. Toushiro."

"Hitsugaya!" the insistent child with white hair said to her sharply, his ice teal eyes betrayed his age. "Whatever." Rukia countered really not in the mood to argue.

"Seems like someone is not in the mood, let me guess it's Mr. Fruity again! Right?" he said beaming, but in actuality Rukia knows that he was teasing her and using his childish look to get away from it. But nonetheless, Rukia hit him lightly in the head.

"You shouldn't be this nosy Toushiro, otherwise Karin won't like you back…" instantly Toushiro's mood soured. "Shut up. Rukia-nee." That earned him another smack from Rukia, which he countered with sticking out his tongue.

"Woi! Who taught you that?! Uncle Jushiroo won't be please with that! "She scolded.

Toushiro is the adopted son of UkitakeJushiroo, Byakuya's only cousin. She suspected that it is because of hair color that her uncle decided to adopt this brat, they share the same hair color after all, less suspicious, more believable though they never really hide the fact that the kid was only adopted but nonetheless love dearly by Jushiroo,. Technically he was Rukia's cousin and Jushiroo has a habit of taking him there at their house to be taken care of their maids, though they too have lots of maids. Rukia suspected that it was because of Matsumoto Rangiku their house's caretaker. She is really fond of Toushiro, though you cannot say the same for Toushiro. He'll run at the sight of her, or, _erm_ her breast. "Yeah. Yeah. You deserve it Rukia-nee! Mainly because I am _not_! For the last time, interested in Mr. Fruit's little brother! "

"Sister." Rukia offhandedly commented.

Toushiro gave her a pointed look. "_**brother**_…" He emphasized.

Instantly Rukia's face soften… and broke into an adoring looking, almost cooing… "Your sooooo cute! Ah. Young love!" while pinching his cheeks.

"Stop it! Why don't you just mind your own love life and -"

"You mean you really have one?!" Rukia said excitedly.

Toushiro face palmed. Rukia laughed at his expense and cuteness. Stooping over and kissing him on the cheeks leaving him with a red face.

"NEE-SAN!"

And again Rukia laughed loudly.

Family_, really do contain _magic_…_

_**xXx**_

"Hello brother!" Rukia said energetically while her brother-in-law passed her by the stairs, he gave a slight nod in her way—which Rukia never did find satisfying—and resumed in checking out his electronic organizer, possibly reviewing notes for work.

'_Probably an urgent meeting again '_

Byakuya inherited the Kuchiki's family business, they specialize in making appliances, such as TVs, refs, aircons…etc. She took a step back and turned, following him to the door. He is standing by the threshold wearing a classic suit and slacks accompanied by black shoes. He is waiting for the driver to park in front. He lifted his eyes from the device in his hand with the intention of seeking the location of the car, only to be met by round, big, violet eyes. Instinctively he took a step back just any other person would when you find another person's face in right in front of your nose.

Sadly, that's all the reaction that Rukia got from him, that too, is unsatisfying.

The girl in front of Byakuya moved, supporting puppy eyes. Portraying to look as innocent as Toushiro's when he wants to have something, and said in a cutesy cute voice…

"_Where?_ Where is my kiss?!" she said pouting, almost whining and almost accusing him of a crime.

Byakuya sighed, used by this act for a long time now… and gingerly lowered his lips to her forehead and also by experience took two steps back immediately as Rukia tried, _**tried**_ being the cue word here, to smoother him in a bear hug but failed epically.

"Brother!" She said aggravated.

"Rukia, behave properly you're a young lady now, you should not be jumping on me every time." Her brother said in a flat tone while she pouted

"Oh come on! I know you enjoy them, it melts your angst and ice." She said huffing away to the stairs. "Don't over work yourself brother… I'm already missing you!" Though it's half true, half sarcastic, Byakuya discreetly turned to hide the small smile that graced his lips.

'_It's true_ … _Rukia's hugs are warm and loving. Probably because it is intended for two, for someone that she can't show her love anymore and for someone she tries to love twice as possible.'_

Byakuya mused as the driver opened the door for him, at the same time thanking the Lord and Hisana for giving him such gift.

_**Family**_.

.

.

.

.

wit..._**R&R.**_thanks to all who reviewed, faved and followed... again... thank you.


	7. The Mundane

**Chapter 6**

**The Mundane**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_When?"_

_._

_._

_._

"_After you graduated..."_

_._

_._

_._

"_Dad, she's going to murder me."_

_._

_._

_._

"_I'm sure she'll understand Ichigo..."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

There are several things Rukia hates about waking up early in the morning, first… it's too early, second it's too early and last she wants to sleep more. She could have, if not because of the insistent clanking coming from her window.

_Surely, it couldn't be?Heinous! _Her mind screamed. _It's Saturday! _

Her mind in quick succession featured several faces of murders, from throwing a heavy projectile that will cause to flow half of his skulls content, to stabbing him with something incredulously blunt, to drowning him in the fish tank, to locking him inside his own house with his father as his only company…

Rukia knows that it is such an accomplishment to be able to think like a psychopath, because really, her brain cells are still having a beauty sleep.

She grumpily stood up and pulled the blinds of her window and is instantly greeted by orange.

"Ichigo! Do you know what time it is? You've became so dumb you don't know how to read time?"

"Bitchy are we?" the _orange_ said smirking.

Immediately a nerve snaps. And Rukia for the second time that day is tempted to commit a crime. Vaguely she asked herself if a one story fall can knock off all his teeth or erase that infuriating smirk of his face.

"I was wondering…" _Orange_ continued to speak.

"Wonder all you want Ichigo, pretend you have a brain." She said in a singsong voice.

"Shut up."

"Well?..." Rukia said impatiently.

"Open your window first stupid, let me in." She gave Ichigo a calculating stare and sighed… '_There goes my Saturday morning.'_

Rukia unlocked the window and let the pest in. _Orange_ went straight to the bed and sat down… hands placed on his lap, with a somewhat timid expression painted on his face. Rukia noticed that Ichigo is having a hard time staring directly at her, she became more curious.

"I was wondering…" He said this while looking down at his hands, hinting that he in a state of self consciousness. "if I could talk…to you about something Rukia …." at this moment, the said girl had been all ears, a thin layer of concern evident on her round, eye bags inflicted eyes.

"What is it Ichigo?" she said while lifting his chin to get a look at him. Her worry escalating a little when a thoughtful look crossed his face momentarily and he opened his mouth uttering breathlessly…

"Maple syrup."

'_What?'_

Rukia realized that she said that only to herself and said it audibly, "What?"

"I want to ask you for maple syrup, we ran out of it you see and the stores are all closed… and I never eaten pancakes for ages… I'm literally craving! Rukia you _**need**_ to give me maple syrup!" he said with an almost comical intonation pattern, it _could _have been entertaining for Rukia if not for the timing. The cogs in her head are turning, trying to recall what the news paper yesterday had reported about recent gruesome crimes.

.

.

**And needless to say Ichigo never did get his maple syrup**…

.

.

Rukia from her widow raised one of her eyebrows, an unsatisfied sigh escaped her thin lips… apparently a 10 feet fall did not decrease the number of teeth if the person you pushed out of your window is alert and athletic enough to summersault. But hey! At least she can always throw her something _heavy_ and _hard_ at him, he's just four feet away trying to bolt. Her hand closed around something…

_Aha!_

And an apple hit Ichigo solidly on his back causing for him to curse loudly as he stumble face first on the grass. Rukia at the exact same time whistled haughtily, apparently proud for such an accurate aim.

**.**

**.**

**But he did gain some cuts and bruises.**

_**xXx**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_It's better if you tell her early…"_

_._

_._

_._

NA:

(I know, I know, im kinda murderous in this chapter. Wahaha. I read Robin Cook's **Blind Sight. **Series of murders for eyes. I guess it had me at the moment. Wahahha. Good writer.)

- that was supposed to be my original authors note. Hehe

Well, I know I've been for ten years.. aha. But my netbook said Bye-bye to me (thanks to the coffee I spilled on it.) along with my other file for this fic, needless to say I was heartbroken… and it takes time to heal a broken heart… my only prayer is that I'd be able to finish this fic before Bleach!

Also if there are typo and grammar issues… again—heartbreak! Kidding. Just PM me.


	8. Sports Fest

**Chapter 7**

**Sports Fest**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_It's funny that I can talk to her about anything… but I can't tell her this… "_

_._

_._

_._

She wonders why she is here right now, with a towel and a jug of water half drunk. Surely she couldn't be here there are lots of places to be… at the cinema watching a super cliché movie, at a five star restaurant eating meals that are not for the thrifty, walking down the park watching the sunset. There are a lot of ways she could imagine being with a guy, but never this way. Why oh why? Should she be stuck here in the gym? Smelling sweat and blood, when she could have fled and enjoy her super bachelorette years?!

Sure the towel she is currently holding contains sweat,

'_I think there's blood too.' _Rukia absent mindedly noted, '_they are Ichigo's. Oh the bane of my existence that so graciously blesses me with trouble, pains, complications, heartaches, again trouble, again pains, again complications, again..._

Rukia might have reached the 10th power if not for the distraction that suddenly plop down beside her.

"Rukia. Water." Orange monkey said, obviously exhausted and dehydrated. Her vein ticked upon seeing his slumped position, not to mention that he was literary all over her. _Sweating_ all over her.

"Ichigo! Would you mind you're so… Urgh! You're gross. Why do I always have to fill this end of your stupid behavior? You have lots of fan girls. Can't you in all honesty shower them with you—"

"Love?" He said laughing after downing generous amount of water.

"No. Ichigo, sweat. Seriously… you're almost eighteen now. This stupid antic should have stopped long before. Ichigo this would be the last time that I'll let you smudge me with your dirty bodily fluids. Why? Do you have to hug me every break again? And why am I doing this again?" She said nose pointed stubbornly in the air, an act that Ichigo recognized as Rukia being ticked.

"Because it makes me feel good…"

"And how about my feelings then Ichigo?"

"…and you made a promise that you will, when I started basketball, with your persuasive help."

"I thought you're kidding and will stop eventually. But by Gods, Ichigo it's been years, and you know I'm not your mother, I don't really see the point."

"Rukia, you're as great as her you're a perfect substitute."

"If I could talk to your mother before you were even born, I'll ask her not to hug you in basketball plays, especially after timeouts, when you're all sweaty and smelly and gross! Because you'll be so accustomed you'll even pester your best friend just to put up traditions!"

"It's not tradition, it a habit. And I don't want it to die, it reminds me of my mother."

"Then why not your sister, your father?"

"Rukia my sister are not allowed inside school grounds and my father had been out of the question long before I was born."

"A girlfriend perhaps?" This is like a trick, to indiscreetly ask him if he is interested in having a relationship at the moment.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"It's a major turn off." '_Bastard'_

"Oh my! So you do have a straight disposition and you only care about your image! What about mine? How can boys flock into my direction if I'm hugging you in basketball events seen by the whole campus?"

"Shut up. I'm making your brother a huge favor then."

"I give up. For the sake of your mother's memory."

"So… another power hug?"

"Kill me now Ichigo."

"Love you too Rukia."

_xXx_

(NA: Oopsie, don't know a thing about basketball, I slept on my PE classes. Aha. So, sorry no basketball scenes.)

_xXx_

"Hi." A timid voice drifted to Ichigo's ears. Turning around he saw Senna's outstretch hands giving him a bottle of Gatorade. He accepted it as the girl began to talk again,

"Congratulations you won the first two games Ichigo-kun!" She said with sparkling eyes that made Ichigo scratch the back of his head.

"Thank you, I guess." He tried to sound cool but end up in faltering tone.

"Do you mind if I ask you a personal question Ichigo-kun."

"Shoot."

"Are you and Kuchiki-san dating?"

"What! That's. Wait I need to stomach it first. There. "

She gave out a giggle

"No were not were just friends."

"Good then."

"What?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo, would you mind going out with me this Sunday?"

_xXx_

Unknown to them Rukia is just around the corner silently listening, taking deep breaths. Counting…

' _1, 2, 3, 4, 5,6,7,8,9_… '

Almost squeezing the contents of the bottle of energy drink she was holding in her right hand.

Why? You ask… Ichigo is pretty popular with the girls with his constant scowling face, which seems to threaten and excites the female population at the same time. It doesn't help that he had few people that he _really_ talk to, like their friends that are bunch of punks and freaks.

'_Sorry guys!'_

And he always gets into trouble due to superficial aspects or because throngs of good for nothings are jealous about his charms, and he seems nonchalant about it.

'_Heck! Even I get piss of him sometimes because of that. How can a buffoon be so – excuse the word—damn hot!'_

Girls find him, mysterious. Intrigue that he doesn't really pay attention to them, which he _should_ be, if Rukia may add. There is always this running thought inside her head even before… That if he shows interest to someone, preferably _female_… she'll get over him.

_Lightning fast!_

Knowing that he really won't like her like that. Or that _you can't have something if someone already possesses it thought,_ like the heart and affection of your eight, almost nine, year old best friend.

But now as the situation arises, solidifying just a couple of steps away, she's close to blinking tears away, if not for close to snatching an unsuspecting Ichigo far away, to a place where she can be his world. There's this cold and numb feeling that is swallowing her whole as she waited for his answer.

_xXx_

He stuttered, but finally he said… "Yes. "

And the girl in front of him beamed immediately, skipped but not before asking his cell phone number to text the details of the date with him. Apparently she's too overwhelmed to think at the moment— that, she really did voice out.

That made Ichigo smile because of her cuteness and mostly for her bluntness.

_xXx_

Rukia was not aware that she was holding a breath until her lung gave out and reminded her that it's not wrong to breathe while your heart is currently being shred. The emotional pain of the heart, or is it the brain?—

'_Silly… how can you still be_ _argumentative in this kind of dilemma… wow, such deep English, making my head hurts._'

Scientifically Rukia knows that it's the brain who responsible for processing impulses, sending them to different parts of the body, mainly the heart and her lungs that is making her feel like nothing, floating and weaving to an uncomfortable reality.

Well and just like that, her brain has already scattered. And who ever said that Orihime is an airhead never goes beyond Rukia's subconscious… '_Yeah, there, it is…_ '

—that the emotional pain of the brain—she decided, is not in any way would hinder you from breathing. She decided that she hates her lungs for being such a smart ass.

And just like that again her mood sour, wanting to stamp on a pail of strawberry to ease away the annoyance beyond belief that she had only now felt.

Tentatively she wriggles one foot first… then the other and as any other person that has been heartbroken would be proud of—walk coolly, carefully. She takes pride in situations where emotional control is required, like her brother Rukia, ace this façade. She made it until the fourth step, before she collided with something warm and alive… and red.

_Renji_.

His I.D. says so…

For a moment Rukia didn't care but upon looking up, seeing his expression, that is both of worry and sympathy. And given his position, which is leaning against the wall, arms crossed upon his chest. Immediately her eyes shot in alert. Looking over her shoulders…

And there.

She had been caught.

She was met with the full view of the corner, her hiding place. She knows, still in the future she'll ask herself—_why_? In all people inside the campus that is occupied by 604 students and 89 faculties and staffs combined… that she had to be busted by a person she knows, close to, sees everyday and can't keep an effing secret!

Turning back she offers a quick smile and a bow, lifting her skirt for emphasis. As is saying… _Did the show entertain you?_

But Renji's expression never did waver outside seriousness, obviously not amuse. He lifts his head away from her and looks out on the window in the blue skies, where a bird flew by swiftly and whispered under his breath…

"Didn't see anything."

A look of shock and appreciation drifted to her face that Renji did not see as she passed by him, roughly handing him a bottle of Gatorade, not saying anything. It was only at the rooftop of the school where Rukia found out that the urged to trample and pound a pail full of strawberries is not from anger or disappointment… as she collapse on like a nameless heap on the floor, feeling herself sink,

'_Nah. I was not angry. I was hurt. I felt betrayed._ _Being angry is like what Ichigo do, a form of self defense. A mechanism to stop the feeling that would surface if not traded with anger.'_

As Rukia straightened to lie like a snow angel that afternoon, waiting for the sun to set, feeling the burning sensation of it, she realize that she would take UV rays any day. Just be spared of this nameless pit, where the only one that knew her sorrow is a red monkey that is not any better than the Orange one that caused it.

* * *

Power hug?

(Sarah, John Lloyd?! May part 3 na.).


End file.
